


Kiss me or Kiss me?

by ConlonsSlingshot



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, gay shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-27 04:29:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13873140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConlonsSlingshot/pseuds/ConlonsSlingshot
Summary: It’s literally just a first kiss kinda thing thing.I was scrolling Pinterest and saw this random prompt. And this is what happened two hours later. I haven't even checked this for grammar and shit, so i'm sorry. But enjoy.





	Kiss me or Kiss me?

It was something they always did. From the first time that Kevin Price and Connor McKinley went to the market together, to do the weekly shopping, they had always entertained themselves with a game of truth or dare on the way back.

Connor was always more reserved with his questions, but Kevin was always ready to spice it up. To shock Connor into confusion or to make him a blushing mess. It was no secret that there was something between them, everyone knew it, but nothing had yet happened. Even under the subtle coaxing of Christopher and not so subtle force of Arnold, Connor was still scared, repressed and stuck in his ways, and Kevin was too proud to let his guard down and say something genuine. Not that that meant the two didn’t know how to have fun with the elephant in the room. If they treated it like a game, it couldn’t hurt either of them. Right?

“Truth or Dare?” Connor muttered, glancing up to Kevin as they walked side by side. It was the first indication that something was up. Connor never started the game. He always finished it, whether it was due to Kevin pushing his boundaries to far, or due to the arrival of unwanted company, but Kevin was always the first one to start their game. 

He met Connor’s glance with one of his own, a brow quirked in intrigue, “Truth.” He didn’t know what to expect from Connor, because it was clear that there was an intention to his question: Connor wouldn’t have started the game without one.

A small smirk curled its way onto Connor’s pink lips, pointing to an unusual aura of confidence radiating from him, that most people would take as genuine. But Kevin knew better: he had studied the district leader long enough to see the blush dusting his cheeks and the slight hesitance in his eyes. But Connor looked determined. He halted to a stop, knowing Kevin would stop too, and faced Kevin entirely, looking up to him with a forced face of serenity. “Do you want to kiss me?” His voice was neither begging nor accusing, just slightly smug, and slightly hopeful.

Kevin didn’t like the way it was going. Connor was not treating the idea of them as seriously nor sensitively as it should have been handled. Yes, Kevin was glad Connor wasn’t beating around the bush, like they had been for weeks, but this was off. It wasn’t how their story was meant to play out, so Kevin shook his head the tiniest bit and took a slow breath, “Dare.” It was clear his answer was unexpected, Connor’s eyes giving away the need to calculate a response. 

The response Connor mustered lacked the hopefulness of his first question, but made up for it in hazy confidence. He took the needed step to close the space between them and locked blue with brown, “I dare you to kiss me.” 

Kevin had never heard such determination from the boy, and that was a feat in itself; the desire to close the gap tugging at Kevin’s heart. But he didn’t do it. He couldn’t. Instead he rouged deep scarlet, and awkwardly flickered his eyes past Connor. “Never have I ev-“

His attempt to change their game, to ignore what Connor had so explicitly asked for, had failed, and he knew as such as soon as Connor’s pale palm cupped the back of Kevin’s neck. Kevin’s eyes were immediately drawn back to Connor, stunned in silence. But the silence lasted mere seconds before Connor’s lips were on Kevin’s, more demanding and passionate than Kevin thought possible from the smaller boy. Kevin was familiar with being the one in control- the one to decide what they were doing and when. Even with Connor as the district leader, Kevin still said his two-piece and attempted to orchestrate all social interactions the group had. But this was entirely different. Connor had taken full control of the whole situation: their game, their kiss, their trip and their story. And Kevin liked it. He liked it a whole lot more than he ever expected to.


End file.
